To End It All
by Zammie4eva
Summary: gaara tries to commit suicide, will anyone try to stop him? kinda depressing and a little yaoi siggestion
1. Chapter 1

To End it All

**Basically a suicide attempt in Gaara's POV, wrote this when I was feeling way depressed and actually visualised myself doing something like this, so yeah I'm pretty messed up. But instead of killing myself I used it constructively to write this. So, enjoy.**

**Oh, and mild NaruGaa – couldn't help it I love this pairing!**

Chapter one –

I close my eyes, away from the pain. I can feel it, and I wonder how people can stand being this vulnerable.

The kunai knife in my hand slits another cut down my arm, but the rapid beating of my heart pounds loudly in my ears, tormenting me with it's futile attempts to keep me alive.

I know the more it beats the more blood rushes out and the quicker I die. The very thing keeping me alive is helping to kill me. Ironic really.

Silly heart. I can hear the throb of the beat, and I scream in my head, 'stop your damn beating! Quit trying to keep me alive it won't work!'

I curse it for continuing to beat, why won't it stop? I open my eyes and slash another gash across my wrist, my vision blurring and wobbling, making me ill with dizziness.

But still my heart continues to pump its precious life force into me, and I draw my hand back to plunge the kunai straight at the source of this battle.

The sand tries feebly to stop my attack, but I mentally laugh and how weak it is, allowing the kunai to slice straight through it, and into my heart.

I fall, with a barely audible thud. My eyes close and I can feel my life flowing out and spilling onto the floor, and I feel like smiling.

Soon, it will be over, and I can finally be at peace. I hear my name being called, or was it my imagination? It must be just me, but I could've sworn…

There it is again, who is that? I strain to hear who is calling, but I'm drifting out of consciousness quickly. I struggle to stay awake; I want to hear who it is.

But I can't, and suddenly I curse my sand for letting my attack to get through. My name is called once again, and I feel pressure on my cut up arm.

But it's too late, I'm gone. My conscious shuts down and I hear no longer.

**Next chapter: will Gaara find out who it was trying to help him? Will he find a reason to live? Find out in the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two –

My eyes open slowly, then shut instantly as light invades them. I must've winced because once my eyes had shut I felt something shuffle over to me and block out the light.

"Sorry, I forgot about the blinds." A voice said. That voice was gentle, and sweet. There was no malice or hidden threat and even terror, only concern and anxiety.

I slowly open my eyes again, and meet a pair of bright blue eyes, accompanied by spiky blonde hair. No way…it can't be…

"Naruto…" I manage to whisper, my wide eyes betraying my shock. Naruto sighed and closed his eyes, breaking the trance and allowing me to breathe again.

I hadn't even realised I'd been holding it. "I'm so glad you're okay Gaara, I thought you'd died for sure," he said.

Did he mean that? He sounded so sincere…could I…believe him? Could I…trust him? I wanted to, my heart squeezed painfully with how much I wanted to believe him, to trust him. But could I?

"You're…glad?" I asked uncertainly.

"Of course! You gave me a heart attack when I found you, you scared me half to death, don't ever do that again." He replied.

I…had scared him? He had been worried…about me? Me? The thought made me want to smile, and cry at the same time. What was this feeling?

"I scared you? I…I'm sorry," I managed to stammer. I was stammering now? What was happening to me? How could he make me feel like this?

"That's okay, but…just don't do it again 'kay?" Naruto said with a small sad smile, I managed to nod. He sounded upset now, and…had he been crying?

What for? Whatever had made him cry I wanted to make it better, wait what did I just think? What is wrong with me?

"Hey, Gaara?" I realised my eyes were downcast, and at his voice I looked back up to show I was listening.

"If you ever feel like you did before…I found you, or if there's anything bothering you, no matter how small, come find me okay? Whatever time of the day or night, just come find me and talk to me about it, and I'll do my best to help you, and even if I can't, I'll be there for you okay? Just…never be afraid to talk to me, you can tell me anything, anytime."

My heart felt like it stopped, escaped from my chest, then came back and was floating through my body. I was touched to the core.

"I won't do it again. I promise." I said. "Thank you Naruto,"

Thank you so much.

Naruto smiled. Gaara smiled right back.

It seemed some things were worth living for after all.

The end.


End file.
